One shots!
by LexiKiryuu
Summary: These are some of the thing's that you never knew happened from "1 Big Wish Come True!" And "2 Big Wishes Come True?" I hope you like them!
1. That Baka!

Today was a snow day and I wanted to go play in it with Farid and Dustfinger.

"I want to play in the snow and make a snowman and have a snowball fight and make snow angels. I can't wait!" I sang as I skipped along the road. But I froze as soon as I smelt fire. I ran until I got to where they slept and saw Farid doing his tricks. I sighed. "Good job, Farid!" I clapped.

He jumped and almost burnt himself. Dustfinger moved Farid before the fire thing that Farid had thrown up landed on him. I gasped and ran over to make sure he was fine.

"Farid! Are you okay? Are you burnt?"

"I'm fine. . . Dustfinger saved me from getting burnt. . . And look! No burns whatsoever!" He smiled at me while showing me his hands and arms.

I laughed at him because he was acting cute. I smelled more fire and it was close, so I turned around to see a shirtless Dustfinger playing with fire, doing his fire tricks.

The thing that made me mad about is that it's winter and there's snow on the ground, but yet, he is shirtless. I picked up his shirt, held it out to him and glared.

"Hey! Put on your shirt or you'll catch a cold!" I told him.

He just ignored me. I put it over my arm, bent down, got some snow in my hand and threw it at him. He stopped his tricks and stared at me.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"Because your being a Baka! Did you know that if you don't put your shirt back on and get sick, you could die? And I don't want anyone else dieing that I love. . ." I looked down, about to take out the crying card. If he thinks your going to cry then he will do whatever he can to try and make you stop. And I know he will.

"Well. . . If I don't practice, then I'll get bad at doing them."

I looked up to see him doing them again. I stomped over to him and gave him a big, hard slap across his face. I slapped him so hard that he fell backwards. Although, that might also be from him not think I would never do something like that to him.

"If you want to die then go ahead! I don't care! If you want to then I shall do it for you!" I yelled as I threw his shirt down in his face. I think he thought that I was going to beat him up because he flinched away. "Ah!" I screamed as I I kept picking up handfuls of snow and throwing them on him.

"Lexi! Stop! You are starting to bury him!" Farid yelled.

I stopped throwing snow on him, fell to my knees and laid down with my face in the snow. I didn't pass out, I just wanted to lay down without anyone seeing my face. When I was starting to think that neither of them cared about my face being so deep in the snow that I could barely breath, I felt someones arms trying to wrap around me.

I knew that it was Farid because if it was Dustfinger then it would be a lot easier for him to wrap his arms around me, but Farid would have a little more trouble with it. I thought it was kinda cute. Whenever Farid messes up at the same thing that Dustfinger would do right, it makes me smile and giggle cause it's so cute. Whenever I'm upset, Farid always knows how to make me laugh, smile or even giggle.

He was still having trouble getting his arms around me. So, I just sat up, wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I am very childish. . . and that's what your thinking, isn't it?"

Farid just shook his head.

"Yes. . . But I love your childishness. . ."


	2. You are scared of WHAT!

Me, Farid and Dustfinger were going on one of our many walks. It was pretty nice out. I brought my bike so Farid just had to ride it and whenever that happens, I get to ride on Dustfinger's back!

"So. . ." I laid my head down in the middle of his back, not knowing what to say.

"So. . . What?"

"I don't know. . . I was hoping you would know. . . So, do you?"

Dustfinger bounced me a little to get me on his back better.

"Um. . . What are you scared of?" He ask me out of the blue. I gasped and started blushing.

"Lexi? Why is your face as red as a Tomato, again?" I jumped a mile because Farid came up behind us without me even knowing it. The first fear of mine that popped into my mind is very embarrassing.

"Did you pass out or are you zoned?"

"Oh! Zoned. . . Are you sure you wanna know it?" I ask while blushing even more. Dustfinger stopped walking and tried to turn his head to look at me.

"Well, I am now. . . What is it?"

"Come on, Lexi! I want to know, too."

I slid down off of Dustfinger's back and just stood there, starring at the road under my feet.

"Well. . . I, uh. . . I, um. . . I am scared of booda. . ." I whispered.

"Huh? Couldn't hear you. What is it?"

"I am scared of stupid Rabbits! Okay? Happy I told you?" I said while still blushing like crazy, and still getting redder and redder.

It was silent for a few seconds before Dustfinger and Farid bust out laughing. I glared at them. I felt like punching them both in the face.

"Hey! Stop it! It's not funny! I do have a reason, you know! It's not like it's for no reason at all!" I yelled at them. Dustfinger looked at me.

"Why are you scared of rabbits? Are you scared that they'll cuddle you to death?"

Dustfinger ask. Farid finally stopped laughing but he was wiping tears away from his eyes.

"It's because a couple of years ago, me and my mom were sitting at the end of Mawmaws driveway. We always do that because for some odd reason, bugs don't bite us when we're sitting out there. Well, it was dark and it was just the two of us. When all of a sudden, I saw something running towards me. I screamed and started crying. My mom couldn't get an answer out of me whenever she asked me what was wrong. Finally, I shut up enough to tell her that I saw something running at me. She turned to look at what it was, but when she did, she started to die of laughter. Hopping down the road was a stupid little bunny-rabbit." I told them. What really made me mad was that I could tell that they were trying to hold back they're laughter.

Farid came over and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Don't worry, Lexi! I will protect you from all the mean little bunny's!" Farid told me. Even though it made me mad, I leaned my head on his shoulder. But I glared up at Dustfinger because I was just mad at him.

"Thank you, Farid."


End file.
